


[Podfic] Scotch, Examined

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part seven of the Scotch series).<br/><i>Lestrade meets John for a couple of pints. Revelations follow.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, Examined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch, Examined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337656) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, Examined](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337656)  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
 **Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
 **Author:** earlgreytea68  
 **Reader:** themusecalliope  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Summary:** Lestrade meets John for a couple of pints. Revelations follow.  
 **Length:** 17:35  
 **Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
 **Music:** none  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchExaminedMP3.zip) | [MP3 Unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchExamined.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchExaminedPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** ha HA! I've finally posted the next part. Surprise! As always, thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. And so many thanks to earlgreytea68 for the cool fic, and letting me record this series.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
